firemansamfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Tom Thomas
Possible Tom ThomasxPenny Morris pairing? I bet it's told that in the 2008 series, he has a crush on Penny, but he's too shy to admit it! They both have blonde hair and all. What do you think? Skatoonyfan1234 13:54, October 27, 2011 (UTC) YES YES YES YES YES YES YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have found someone that agrees with me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! When I saw this I was like Aaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrr this is awsome!!!!! I've been wanting to put that in thier profiles for as long as i've been editing profiles on this page! Like, I've been noticeing just the slightest bit in the way they look when the others name is said and the way they act around each other. People think that Sam and Penny should get together but i think that it is more Tom and Penny sortof for me. I think that the people that create "Fireman Sam" should add some more hints that they like each other! Arrrrrr this is to good!!!! by the way.....im the person that created the profile on sally. 04:29, November 23, 2011 (UTC) I saw the profile. It's good! Do you bet he has a crush on her? Skatoonyfan1234 13:44, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Who do you mean? Tom having a crush on Penny? You bet!!! Like, I was watching Fireman Sam today (1:55 pm. Australian time) the episode "the wrong smell" and the look on Tom's face when they found Penny & Helen was priceless! Yes I totaly think he likes her!!!! By the way....how old do you think Tom is? I would say about 25/26 sort of. 04:32, November 24, 2011 (UTC) I guess he's 26. Maybe there should be a valentine's day episode where Tom says he wants Penny to be his valentine, but doesn't know how to tell her. Skatoonyfan1234 13:00, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah! totally!........er.....but isn't it meant to be a lil' kiddie show? How will a 5 yr. old take it? i mean i'd love it, but i don't know whether parents whould let lil' kids whatch something to do whith that sort o' stuff. ida' be fine if it was for like 11/12 and up but for lil' kids i don't know. but i still think its a good idea. 21:54, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Perilous Path Rumour? Do you remember 'Perilous Path', the episode where Tom Thomas looked after a baby bird? Yeah, like i know it word for word! What about the ep.? 07:29, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Remember when he was looking after that baby bird? Skatoonyfan1234 08:04, December 5, 2011 (UTC) ''Yeah i know! ''but what are you talking about with this "perilous path rumour"?! Please elaborate. 01:12, December 6, 2011 (UTC) I was thinking that soon, he'd be sitting on a huge egg in a bird nest in only his boxers! Skatoonyfan1234 11:00, December 6, 2011 (UTC) what!?!?!?!........... i mean thats funny but....you're weird!!!! thats ''SO ''funny....seriously.... youweird 00:07, December 7, 2011 (UTC) er...also just out of curiosity..... what do you think of my page on Sally? could you comment on her talk page pleeeeease. oh...and on Mini's page aswell !!!! 00:14, December 7, 2011 (UTC) OK i think i know what your getting at, but im not positivly sure. if im thinking what i think you are thinking then i think you are''' wired.''' i think you are anyhow. 03:29, December 8, 2011 (UTC)